Sim, é verdade
by Liikaa
Summary: Lily termina o namoro com Diggory e descobre quem é seu verdadeiro amor...


**Narração da Lily**

- Diggory, você é um idiota! – gritei.

- Lily, deixe-me explicar... – Diggory estava desesperado, mas ele tinha me traído! Traição não tem perdão, não é isso que dizem? Pois é... Ele tinha me traído com a oxigenadazinha da Giselle Rychett, e pensou que ia voltar tudo ao normal? Está muito enganado.

- Não me chame de Lily! Evans pra você agora. E não há explicação para o que você fez. – Gritei de novo. Olhei-o com o pior dos meus olhares, aquele olhar de nojo e desprezo, e joguei mais essa: - Desprezível! Isso que você é, Diggory. Adeus. – E saí.

Corri, corri, corri. Corrida pra mim sempre foi um bom esporte, principalmente no inverno. Sentir aquela brisa ou aqueles flocos de neve gelados no rosto sempre me fez bem... Agora o que eu menos me sentia era bem, eu estava chorando copiosamente, por um homem que não me merecia? Esse final de semana em Hogsmeade realmente está sendo horrível.

Espera um pouco Lily Evans. Amos Diggory te traiu, ou seja, ele não te merece! Pare de chorar! Não dá... Não que eu seja apaixonada por ele. Na verdade, eu sempre achei que não sentia nada por ele, agora eu sei que isso é verdade. Mas então por que eu estou chorando? Com certeza não é por causa do "Caso Diggory". Vamos analisar minha vida...

Eu estava namorando com o Diggory há três longos meses, e para falar a verdade, não agüentava mais olhar na cara dele, porém, eu estava com pena de terminar o namoro por que eu achei que ele realmente me amasse. Para falar a verdade, eu sei bem o que meu coração está mandando agora.

Desde que eu comecei a namorar o Diggory, uma pessoa tem tido dias muito tristes: James Potter. Desde que eu comecei a namorar o traste do Diggory, ele parou de fazer tudo aquilo que deixava o castelo mais animado, mas ninguém sabia. Agora que passamos três meses sem a animação de James Potter, sabemos quão bem ele faz àquele castelo... Bom, e sempre que eu o olhava, ele estava olhando pra mim, com olhos tristes e vazios... E ai eu comecei a sentir outros sentimentos por ele... Quer dizer, eu sempre o odeie, por achar que ele queria me usar. Mas aqueles olhares... Eu posso dizer que eram verdadeiros. Ninguém pode mentir num olhar. Acho que estou gostando do Potter, por mais que isso soe um pouco absurdo.

Como eu ia dizendo, eu acho que eu sei o que meu coração está me mandando fazer agora. Isso realmente é um fato inédito, já que eu sou a menina mais indecisa que eu conheço...

Corri para o Três Vassouras, era lá que a maioria das pessoas ficavam nos passeios a Hogsmeade de inverno.

* * *

**Narração do James**

Meu mundo parou há três meses atrás, quando a Lily começou a namorar o babaca do Diggory, e desde então eu não tenho tido ânimo para mais nada. Eu somente como (quase nada), vou para as aulas (nem presto atenção), treino quadribol (isso que tem me mantido em pé) e durmo (sonho com a Lily). Não brinco com mais ninguém, não fico com mais nenhuma garota, não azaro mais ninguém (nem os sonserinos!), não sorrio mais, só faço pensar na Lily e como seria bom se ela terminasse o namoro e voltasse pra mim.

Nem sei como o Sirius conseguiu me convencer a vim pra cá para Hogsmeade esse final de semana.Acho que ele usou _Imperius _em mim...

Eu só sei que agora eu estou aqui na mesa, sozinho, esperando o Sirius pegar um pouco de cerveja amanteigada para nós. Nossa, como ele está demorando... Parece que tem uma eternidade que ele já foi, mas eu tenho que...

Toda a minha linha de raciocínio parou quando eu vi aquela garota entrando pela porta do Três Vassouras: Lily Evans estava entrando no Três Vassouras desacompanhada! Onde está o namoradinho ridículo dela?

Não vou ficar criando muitas esperanças. Daqui a pouco ele vai aparecer, e eu vou acabar me iludindo, mais uma vez, que ela terminou o namoro. É isso que acontece todas as vezes que eu a vejo sozinha.

Mas dessa vez parece diferente. Seus olhos estão vermelhos, e ela parece estar procurando por alguém... Merlin, ela está vindo na minha direção ou é só impressão minha...? Calma James, calma, muita calma nessa hora.

- Potter, está sozinho? – Os olhos dela estão mesmo vermelhos... o que será que aconteceu?

- Na verdade não, estou com o Sirius, mas pode sentar-se aí. Parece que ele encontrou algum rabo-de-saia, por que ele foi pegar bebidas há meia hora e até agora não voltou. – Ela riu e se sentou. – Onde está o Diggory? Pode trazer ele pra cá também e...

- Diggory deve estar agora se agarrando com aquela Rychett, não que eu me importe mais.

- O que? – Perguntei surpreso. Isso só pode ser um sonho, se for o que eu estiver pensando...

- Eu e ele terminamos – Me belisquei. Pisquei os olhos duas vezes, mas ela continuava ali, na minha frente.

- Eu... Ah... Eu... Eu sinto muito – Foi o que eu consegui dizer. É claro que por dentro eu estava dando pulos de alegria, mas ela estava sofrendo, então resolvi me mostrar solidário. Quero dizer, ela chorou!

- Não sinta. Ele é um cafageste, não merece sentimentos de ninguém.

- Mas deve ter sido bem ruim... para você...

- Na verdade, - Ela começou – não.

- O que você disse?

- Eu disse que não foi ruim para mim. Eu não agüentava mais olhar na cara daquele traste.

- Ah...

Você queria o que? Era tudo uma surpresa muito grande para mim, James Potter, um pobre apaixonado por Lily Evans.

- James... Eu queria perguntar uma coisa a você.

- Pode perguntar.

- Por que você tem andado tão triste, para baixo, ultimamente? E nem adianta dizer que está tudo bem por que eu sei que não está.

- Digamos que tudo começou a três meses atrás, quando você começou a namorar. Eu já sei o que você vai dizer... _"Isso é só uma cantada Potter, e não vai funcionar". _Acontece, Evans, que isso não é uma cantada. Não sei por que é tão difícil pra você entender que eu realmente amo você! Amo você, como nunca amei antes ninguém. Quando eu soube que você estava namorando, foi como se o mundo tivesse acabado ali. Por isso que eu estou assim.

- Sabe, eu não acreditava mesmo no que você dizia... Mas agora... Acho que tudo mudou. Todas as vezes que eu olhava pra você, eu encontrava um olhar triste e vazio olhando para mim, e isso me fez pensar, se não era verdade mesmo tudo o que você me disse... E quando você parou de fazer todas as suas "marotices", eu preciso dizer que minha vida e meu dia-a-dia também ficou mais vazia. E agora, que meu namoro terminou, eu estou chegando a uma conclusão...

**Narração da Lily**

Parei um pouco de falar, bebi um gole da cerveja amanteigada e falei o que eu estava enrolando para falar, mas tinha que falar:

- A minha conclusão é que eu gosto de você. Sempre gostei, mas não sabia.

**

* * *

**

Narração do James

É impressionante como essa ruiva me faz maluco. Meu mundo parou de novo quando ela disse aquilo. Como assim ela gosta de mim? Eu não esperei mais nenhum minuto, e a beijei. Beijei como sempre quis beijá-la, como sempre ansiei. Foi bem melhor do que eu jamais sonhei.

No início ela pareceu um pouco atordoada, mas logo se recuperou, e correspondeu, com a mesma intensidade de amor que eu dava, ela me dava em troca.

Paramos, não por falta de vontade, por que se eu conseguisse, ficaria ali minha vida inteira; paramos por falta de ar.

- É verdade?

- Sim, é verdade.

E a beijei de novo.


End file.
